The present invention relates to a coaxial electrical connector assembly which also performs a switching function.
Coaxial connector assemblies are already known which enable one electrical line to be switched to another electrical line when the two elements of the connector are engaged, one in the other.
Such connector assemblies are, in particular, used to connect up portable apparatuses to their mounting sockets, while at the same time switching electronic functions of the portable apparatus with those of the mounting socket, as for example car radiotelephones.
The known connector assembly have the major drawback of not providing good electromagnetic isolation between the two electrical lines to be switched.